


Dream of Gods

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Los Dioses ¿sueñan?Si sueñan ¿lo hacen como los mortales?Con una diosa en forma mortal ¿hay alguna diferencia?.........¿Qué sucede cuando algo interfiere con el sueño de Marie?
Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299776
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien más notó que todos los aliados no humanos desde Persona 3, que no sirven como Asistentes en la Velvet Room, suelen tener ojos azules y cabello negro (con Teddie/Kuma teniendo ojos negros y pelaje azul).

Morfeo se pasea por los bordes del Océano del Inconsciente Colectivo.

Es la hora en que buena parte de los humanos iniciaran el descenso hacia la inconciencia hasta perderse en lo profundo del mundo del sueño. En sus fantasías y en sus pesadillas. Contra la multitud de luces que componían las mentes de la humanidad podía ver la silueta de sus hermanos y hermanas danzando de una luz a la siguiente, dejando en su paso fragmentos de recuerdos que se desvanecerían enseguida.

En su divagar observa también a las siempre presentes sombras que, arrastrándose por los bordes de las luces, temblaban y se retorcían, susurrando secretos y maldiciones; palabras tan filosas que laceraban con un suspiro, destrozando y desgarrando sin detenerse. Quebrando, retorciendo, alterando...

Tan alejados de su origen que se mostraban amorfos a la vista que les presenciaban.

Y en el rincón más oscuro de esta realidad, aun sin volver su mirada hacia allí, podía sentir la omnipresente mirada del ente que todo lo corrompía, distorsionaba y destruía. Que conformaba la destrucción del ser a puntos irreconocibles. Con una forma eternamente fluctuante, descrito por algunos humanos que tuvieron la desafortunada ocasión de observarle de frente como una existencia bellamente horrible y atractivamente repugnante.

Como siempre, desde el inicio de su existencia, Morfeo le ignoró.

_(Lo que este ente hiciera o dejara de hacer no le incumbía siempre y cuando no le detuviera de cumplir con su deber)._

Paseando su mirada por el panorama se encontró, en la distancia, entre las nubes de estrellas de conciencias -en el borde de lo que era, lo que podría ser y lo que jamás sería- la silueta de la puerta que traería el fin de todo lo que fue, es, o será. Sellada, por ahora, esperando su momento para abrirse y dar paso a la noche eterna en la que todos ellos desaparecerían en la nada. Los ojos inquietos de la Noche se pasean esporádicos sobre todo lo que le rodea, fijándose por una milésima de un instante en su forma. 

Nuevamente, Morfeo continúa su camino, ignorando la sensación de insignificancia que ahoga su ser cada vez que la Noche posa un módico de su atención en su forma.

Los murmuros de los miles de humanos cuyas mentes conformaban esta realidad reclamaban su atención en esos momentos, y Morfeo estaba dispuesto a dárselas por unos pocos minutos. Le llegaban como palabras yuxtapuestas de rezos, deseos y maldiciones pasadas, presentes y futuras. Descartadas antes de que se formen por completo, quedando como remanentes de voluntades que jamás se verían completadas.

Sin embargo, como era desde el momento en que había iniciado su existencia, estos fallaban en captar su interés con sus palabras vacías y sin sentido de criaturas que no lograban apreciar lo que les era entregado desde la concepción.

_(Intenta seguir su camino._

_Escucharles no era su deber._

_Sin embargo, una oración cada tanto se clavaba en su conciencia._

_Jamás respondía; siempre recordaba._

_Y se preguntaba._

_¿Qué hacia a los humanos ser como eran?_

_Dueños de su propia salvación._

_Y heraldos de su propia destrucción)._

Fue en este particular paseo, quizás, que sucedió un fenómeno que Morfeo nunca antes había contemplado a pesar de su basto divagar, que le llevaba a todos los rincones del Océano: una de las luces más jóvenes comenzó a palpitar erráticamente, tornándose tan brillante como para rivalizar con una estrella moribunda la cual, con el grito de una _banshee,_ le forzó a apartar sus sentidos por completo a menos que quisiera verse impedido de cumplir con su deber por un largo tiempo.

Tan súbito fue su inicio como lo fue su final.

Cuando su vista volvió a posarse sobre el espacio y el tiempo que la luz debía de estar ocupando, para su confusión, se encontró a si mismo frente a frente con un constructo que se asimilaba a una burbuja. Sus colores azules, amarillos y rosas girando en su interior como las olas de un mar al chocar contra la costa. Caóticamente hermosa, brillaba con una suave aura dorada que espantaba a las sombras más débiles cuando no las destruía de inmediato. Pero podía notar que tan frágil era esa barrera y que tan delicado era el constructo.

Si fuera a ser alterado de la manera correcta, colapsaría sobre su propio peso.

Morfeo se acercó esta nueva presencia, curioso por la fuente del fenómeno. Pondero la posibilidad de que alguno de los seres que plagaban este océano inmaterial, nacidos de las ideas colectivas de los humanos, hubiera influenciado esta creación. O, tal vez, algún ser más similar a su naturaleza abstracta, como sus hermanos o su creador... pero ninguno de ellos podría haber sido. 

Una poderosa fuerza mantenía esa creación estable, empero, el que formaba los sueños de reyes no lograba identificar la fuente o el catalismo.

Otro misterio del colectivo humano... que Morfeo no intentaría desvelar pues su curiosidad se había desvanecido con el primer movimiento de las agujas de un reloj.

Regreso a la ruta de su paseo, alejándose de la anomalía y, pronto, la "burbuja" se volvió una presencia más en el Océano. Una a la que no le dedicaba más que un pensamiento tan pasajero como un aleteo de un colibrí.

Y así fue, al menos, hasta el momento en que una mariposa azul voló hasta Morfeo.

Sus alas agitándose en el vació, iluminando como un etéreo lucero azul que errante se movía entre los miles de colores del Océano.

Con la suavidad de un pétalo se posó en su mano y susurro palabras en aquel idioma, más antiguo que la primera idea, el cual unos pocos podían escuchar y otros menos comprender.

Morfeo asintió y la mariposa alzo vuelo, perdiéndose de vista en un resplandor dorado.

* * *

**Julio 24, 2017. Lunes.**

**\- B** uenas noches, Kusumi*-san **–** la saludó el recepcionista del Estudio desde su lugar detrás del escritorio al momento en que entró en la recepción tras bajar del elevador. Su sonrisa era tan amable como siempre, aunque sus ojos se veían más cansados de lo normal. La falta de sueño de verdad que le estaba comenzando a afectar.

**\- B** uenas noches, Shirikawa-san… Se ve algo cansado, ¿sucedió algo? **–** preguntó ella, arreglando sus gafas y la tira de su bolso. Era molesto que, luego de que se le cayeran hacia una semana, uno de los costados de sus gafas se hubiera soltado, causando que descansaran ligeramente chuecas en su rostro e hicieran que se resbalarán por el puente de su nariz cada cierto tiempo. Tenía que pedirle a Teddie* que las arreglara, pero todavía no había encontrado el tiempo para hablar con él, especialmente tomando en cuenta su trabajo, su deber, y la lejanía entre Yasoinaba y la Universidad.

Quizás tendría mayor oportunidad si mantenía un ojo abierto para la siguiente vez que el otro saltara dentro de la televisión.

**\- ¿** Tanto se nota? Hehe… mi hija menor comenzó con fiebre ayer en la tarde, y pase buen parte de la noche despierto hasta que le bajo la fiebre **–** comentó el mayor mientras masajeaba sus ojos, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Sus hombros se encontraban caídos y se encontraba ligeramente inclinado sobre el escritorio. La imagen que conformaba le resultaba extrañamente similar a la del narizón dentro de la Velvet Room cada vez que Margaret cantaba esa canción sobre él.

Realmente debía de ser difícil ser padre de tres con su esposa fuera de la ciudad por tres meses y medio, especialmente cuando tenía el trabajo en el turno de la tarde.

**\- ¿** Será un resfriado o quizás un golpe de calor? La temperatura últimamente ha sido bastante alta, después de todo **–** y no le gustaría más que poder hacer algo al respecto, pero el clima solo podía ser cambiado hasta cierto punto sin llamar la atención de los humanos. Sus amigos ya le habían dejado bien en claro cuan inusual era elevar la temperatura de un día al otro la primera vez que lo había hecho unos años atrás, especialmente en invierno u otoño.

No era como si no tuviera motivos como para hacerlo aquella vez... considerando lo que sucedió.

**\- E** so parece. Mi hermana se quedó con ella por hoy, solo para estar seguros **–** su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente más cálida ante el pensamiento de su familia.

A ella le gustaba como se veía está en su rostro. Después de todo Shirikawa-san siempre trabajaba diligentemente, y aunque se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo, él siempre se veía más feliz cuando su familia era traída en la conversación. Era realmente similar a como Yu parecía sonreír más cuando le daban pie a hablar acerca de Nanako. Tal vez era cosa de quienes tenían un fuerte instinto paterno o materno. Después de todo, Margaret también sonreía de esa forma cuando hablaba de sus hermanas y hermano.

**\- E** spero que se recupere pronto. Usted también debería irse a casa temprano, Shirikawa-san **–** sugirió ella, sonriendo suavemente. Ayudar a cuidar de Nanako cuando estaba enferma le había dado una buena idea de lo que se sentía no poder hacer nada más que esperar, especialmente cuando uno no tenía idea alguna de cómo manejar la situación por cuenta propia.

Lo intricado de la vida cotidiana de los humanos no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Una puerta cercana se abrió repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos hacia la aparición de una de las editoras del noticiero, la mujer tomando dirección hacia ellos con el sonido de sus tacones resonando en el edificio. Por lo general Marie no tendría problema con hablar con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ahora mismo estaba agotada y no se sentía con ánimos como para lidiar con _ella_ en particular. Había sido un día muy agitado.

**– S** e está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya. Nos vemos mañana, Shirikawa-san **-** ajustando nuevamente su bolso, se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada, fingiendo no haber notado a la mujer.

**\- N** os vemos mañana, Kusumi-san **–** fue lo último que escucho del de cabello castaño antes de que la mujer llamara su atención al tiempo que ella misma salía por la puerta principal.

Como lo esperaba, la temperatura había bajado ligeramente en comparación con la mañana, aunque no lo suficiente. Desprendiendo el cuello de su camisa se dispuso a tomar su camino a casa. Su departamento quedaba a unas pocas calles del Canal por lo que no necesitaba sacar una licencia o conseguirse un auto o algo así (cosa que resultaría una molestia tomando en cuenta todo el papeleo que tendría que crear para confirmar su existencia en el sistema civil japonés); el mismo proceso de conseguir el papeleo para el departamento y su trabajo habían sido suficiente problema para los siguientes meses. No podía acabar de agradecerle a Dojima-san la ayuda para completarlos.

“ _Todo era más fácil antes_ ” No podía dejar de pensarlo algunas veces, recordando el tiempo cuando se contentaba con observar a la humanidad desde su rincón en el inconsciente colectivo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, esos tiempos habían sido realmente solitarios...

......

Sin contar con el hecho de que en el camino hacía su apartamento había un supermercado en que, por lo general, compraba su almuerzo favorito, sus bocadillos y dulces favoritos o lo que comenzaba a faltar en su hogar, incluyendo la mayor parte de los ingredientes que necesitaba cuando tenía que cocinar. A Yosuke le molestaba cuando no iba a comprar a Junes, pero el lugar era demasiado costoso algunas veces y le quedaba demasiado lejos cuando salía del trabajo completamente agotada, como ahora.

Por un momento pensó en detenerse por allí y comprar la cena, pero decidió ordenar directamente de _Aiya_. Sería más rápido y la comida ya estaría caliente para cuando la entrega llegara. Tampoco le molestaría ver a Aika…

No dejaba de asombrarle que alguien pudiera mantener tan calmada expresión la mayor parte del tiempo mientras realizaba un trabajo tan agotador como el delivery de comida.

Su departamento no era muy grande, siendo que vivía sola.

Su diseño era mayormente abierto, teniendo la cocina y la sala de estar unidas gracias a la falta de paredes; la habitación estaba separada con un _shoji_ con diseños de mariposas en medio vuelo. En la mesa baja descansaba la computadora que Yosuke y Teddie le regalaron cuando supieron que no tenía nada electrónico en su departamento, ni siquiera una televisión (aunque le gustaban los programas de concursos no aguantaba la idea de tener una televisión apagada a medianoche, por razones obvias).

Junto a su celular y su teléfono fijo, eran lo único tecnológico en su casa, además del microondas que venía con el apartamento. Mayormente usaba la laptop para ver sus programas por los sitios online, y leer sobre los casos de Naoto o los artículos de Yu… _“Hablando de eso”._ Dejando su bolsa a un lado de la mesa, tomo asiento en el _zabuton_ y encendió el aparato.

Había recibido la notificación en su celular hacia unas horas, pero no había tenido oportunidad de revisarla.

El diario online era completamente independiente, funcionando principalmente por la contribución de sus lectores y otros beneficiarios anónimos, por lo que no estaba atado o impedido a publicaciones oficiales. La mayoría de los artículos era de interés internacional, todos realizados a partir de una meticulosa investigación. No había dudas del porque Yu había decidido unirse al grupo de periodistas luego de que hubiera iniciado el tercer año en la universidad.

Él era un terco buscador de la verdad, después de todo.

Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios cuando entro al sitio y lo primero que encontró fue el artículo de Yu.

De alguna forma el de cabello plateado se las arregló para hacer que un tema aburrido sea lo suficientemente entretenido como para que lo terminara en lo que su comida llegaba. No era sorpresa que todos sus artículos acabaran presentándose en primera plana, y estaba casi segura de que muchas de las suscripciones a la pagina venían de personas interesadas en lo que él escribía.

La última línea prometía una continuación del artículo en unos pocos meses.

Su comida llegó a los pocos minutos.

Aika tenía la misma falta de expresión de siempre que de alguna forma se acentuaba por sus cabellos ligeramente más largo. “ _El rostro de una estatua probablemente tiene más expresividad”,_ pensó una vez recibió el tazón y fue instruida de dejarlo donde siempre (aunque aún no entendía “donde siempre” era, sin importar cuantas veces lo escuchara o lo pensara).

La comida era tan deliciosa como siempre.

Planeaba quedarse despierta unas horas más revisando las últimas noticias sobre Rise o Naoto, cualquiera que apareciera primero, o simplemente viendo algunos capítulos de la última serie que había captado su atención en la misma página que la de concursos. Sin embargo, apenas salió de la ducha pudo sentir como sus parpados se cerraban y el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle en el cuerpo.

Era como si le hubieran arrebatado toda la energía, aunque podría ser el cansancio acumulado desde la mañana debido a que se había despertado mucho antes de lo normal.

Dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

A veces mantener una forma humana podía resultar bastante molesto, más cuando se regia por las reglas de este mundo… aunque le agradaba dormir. Dejarse hundir entre las sabanas y el colchón, rodeada por almohadas, y calentita, especialmente en invierno. Soñar, por lo general era bastante placentero también.

Las pesadillas, por otro lado, no le gustaban en lo absoluto. Lo bueno era que no eran muy frecuentes.

Asegurándose de dejar puesta su alarma a una hora decente, se dejó caer en la cama y al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, el mundo pareció desaparecer por completo.

* * *

.

.

.

….

_Se encontraba parada en medio de un lago, el agua completamente inmóvil y cristalina reflejando un cielo con tantas estrellas que era imposible que fuera una imagen de los tiempos modernos. Observó detenidamente las luces en el cielo, intentando reconocer las constelaciones, pero no lograba encontrar ninguna._

_Bajo, entonces, la mirada hacia los árboles._

_Los cerezos en pleno eran preciosos, más se encontraban completamente inmóviles, al igual que el lago._

_No era capaz de sentir el viento._

**_\- E_** _sto es… **-** un sueño, quiso decir, pero fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida._

**_\- E_** _s un placer conocerla Izanami-no-Mikoto. Como lo suponía, sus sueños reflejan a la perfección la belleza natural de Japón **–** sus ojos se movieron por todo el lugar, buscando a la fuente de esa voz suave y letárgica que ella nunca antes había escuchado. No le agradaba que una presencia no bienvenida se hubiera colado en sus sueños. **–** Imaginé mi sorpresa cuando, al buscarla, me topé con su ser en una forma humana, viviendo como una mortal entre ellos._

**_\- S_** _i tienes un problema con ello, ven y dímelo de frente **–** exigió señalando al lago frente a ella que, ahora que lo observaba, era tan firme como el suelo de su apartamento. Comenzó a balancear la posibilidad de llamar a **Kaguya** * en caso de que el invasor fuera hostil, pero desconocía que tan eficaz seria eso en un lugar tan delicado como el sueño creado por su mente. O más bien forzado a crearse por intervención del intruso. **– D** ime de una vez, ¿Quién eres?_

**_\- M_** _i_ _s más sinceras disculpas, permítame presentarme **–** desde la oscuridad entre las estrellas, largos tramos de telas blancas y celestes bajaron hasta el borde del lago, girando como si fueran llevadas por un remolino que Marie era incapaz de sentir. Se detuvieron cuando la forma de una persona se hizo presente debajo de las telas que ahora formaban las ropas de este ente: una toga blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo y ocultaba sus brazos con dos largas mangas, la tela celeste colgada de sus hombros y sobre su pecho de forma que casi formaba una cruz, en su espalda dos largos pedazos de tela flotaban separados a manera de alas, y una capucha ocultaba buena parte de su rostro. **– M** i nombre es Morfeo, aquel que da forma a los sueños de reyes y entrega mensajes de los dioses. Este ultimo siendo el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí, Izanami-no-Mikoto._

**_\- ¿_** _Quién te envía y cuál es el mensaje? **–** aunque el otro estuviera cumpliendo su misión, no le agradaba que alguien pudiera meterse en sus sueños así de fácil. Lo mejor era escuchar lo que tenia que decir y despedirlo inmediatamente después, antes de que vea más de lo que debería._

_**\- M** e envía aquel que cree en la elevación de la humanidad, aquel que se mueve por el otro lado con el suave revolotear de alas tan delicadas como pétalos – Morfeo no parecía molesto en lo absoluto por el tono en el que le había demandado las respuestas, pero eso de esperarse de un ser como él. La falta de un nombre no le fue problema para identificar al remitente del mensaje. Todo el que existía en el “otro lado”, por decirlo así, llegaba a escuchar acerca de él y de la pequeña apuesta que una vez tuvo con su contraparte. **– Y** esta es la petición: “Una oscuridad se cierne, dolorosa, sobre un sueño tranquilo. Busca a aquellos que se fortalecen por los lazos y son capaces de controlar cada mascara que su consciente crea. Llévales a la entrada”._

_Siguiendo sus palabras, los arboles a las espaldas del Dios Griego se consumieron las sombras, revelando a su paso la forma de un edificio, perceptiblemente abandonado y descuidado. En sus ventanas podía verse que las luces del interior estaban encendidas en diversas habitaciones, con cada ventana mostrando una silueta diferente._

_En total eran… ¡¿Veinticinco?!_

**_\- U_** _na vez reunidos aquellos requeridos, deberás guiarles a esta locación, al Sur y a las afueras de Inaba. Allí, puedes elegir unírteles o abandonarles, cualquiera fuera tu preferencia **–** terminó Morfeo._

**_\- ¿_** _Y si me niego? **–** preguntó cautelosamente. _

**_\- E_** _ntonces un inocente caerá y se perderá eternamente en una pesadilla. Su nombre será olvidado y su existencia borrada de los registros Akashicos **–** sus palabras causaron que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda y su corazón se comprimiera en su pecho._

_Ser olvidado… era doloroso, en formas que nadie podía imaginar._

_Ella lo sabía de primera mano._

**_\- U_** _na semana… Necesito una semana para juntarlos a todos y llevarlos a la locación **–** respondió reluctante, levantando su mano y señalando el plazo de tiempo que requería. Varios de sus amigos estaban en Tokyo y siempre existía la posibilidad de que no lograran llegar a tiempo, sin contar que no había forma de que pudiera encontrar a la mayoría de esas siluetas._

_¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella?_

**_\- E_** _ntendido. Al final de este plazo me encontrare con sus elegidos en esta locación, para abrirles la puerta al sueño **–** el edificio desapareció y el lugar recobró su aspecto original. Morfeo le dio una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto. **– H** abiendo cumplido esta parte de mi labor, he de dejarle ahora mismo, Izanami-no-Mikoto. Habremos de encontrarnos, quizás, en otra ocasión._

_Con sus últimas palabras dichas, Morfeo desapareció de la misma forma que había llegado._

_Y la visión de Marie se desvaneció a negro con rapidez._

_…_

* * *

**Julio 25, 2017. Martes.**

Despertó en su cama, mirando directamente al techo. Algo perdida, buscó por su teléfono, que descansaba en la mesa de noche a su izquierda. El reloj en la pantalla señalaba las 00:15 p.m. Y si recordaba bien, ella había entrado a ducharse cerca de las 23:40 p.m. Lo que significaba que el intruso la había hecho caer dormida cerca de la medianoche.

Chasqueo su lengua en molestia.

Pasando su mano por sus cabellos, empujándolos hacia atrás, no pudo más que apretar sus dientes.

Si _ese sujeto_ le estaba pidiendo que interviniera directamente significaba que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Como si los sucesos de finales del año anterior no fueran suficientes.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a la humanidad para entrar en múltiples crisis en el espacio de una década?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía planeado un fic de varios capítulos, centrado en el verano de 2017, pero ahora mismo esta en hiatus. Esperaré hasta que Persona 5 Scramble salga en ingles.

Quisiera utilizar este capítulo para aclarar unas cuantas concepciones y headcanons que presentaré en mis siguientes fics sobre Persona. No son realmente necesarios para entender, pero pueden ayudar a quien se confunda en un futuro.

Entonces, permítanme comenzar.

Nota: este capitulo fue revisado y editado el 6/9/2020

* * *

Quisiera empezar marcando una diferencia importante nacida de algo que influencia fuertemente mi pensamiento: los tipos de entes o "Dioses" que existen en el “otro lado”.

De acuerdo a como lo presentan los juegos, parecen existir dos tipos de “dioses/demonios”: los que nacen de concepciones o deseos humanos, y los que parecería preceden a los humanos. Un ejemplo del primero es Izanami-no-Mikoto, o incluso Chronos, y un ejemplo del segundo sería Thanatos o Hypnos.

Gracias a alguien que se tomó el trabajo de publicar un breve resumen de la serie Persona (y de la información publicada en Persona 3 Club), se expresa que Nyx en realidad era una entidad independiente de la Tierra que viajaba a través del espacio devorando estrellas (literalmente llevando el Fin a muchos sistemas solares)*, no por malicia, sino porque es su medio de actuar o subsistir. Lo que sucedió fue que, por una razón u otra, Nyx colisionó con la Tierra primigenia y acabo atrapada en los restos, formando así la Luna. Fue por ello que las “Plume of Dusk”, partes de Nyx caídas a la tierra, pueden encontrarse en la serie Persona.

Según esto, la conciencia de Nyx se separó de su cuerpo, quedando atrapada en la Tierra mientras que su cuerpo entraba en una larga invernación mientras se recuperaba. Por causa de esta conciencia ajena, tan distinta a la que se formaba en la Tierra, los humanos se vieron obligados evolucionar y formar el inconsciente colectivo para contrarrestar la presión ejercida por la conciencia de Nyx que busca regresar a su cuerpo.

En resumen, mientras más inteligentes se volvían, los humanos formaron un Inconsciente Colectivo que poco a poco “acallo” a la conciencia de Nyx, sin eliminarla por completo.

Esto significaría que Nyx podría ser un equivalente en **Persona** a los _Great Ones/Old_ _Great Ones_ de **Bloodborne** y los mitos de Lovecraft. Especialmente al hecho de que existía mucho antes de que la Tierra fuera siquiera capaz de contener vida (y, quien sabe, quizás existan muchos más seres como ella en alguna parte del Universo).

Mi headcanon o teoría es que, gracias a esta naturaleza, cualquiera de los entes nacidos de Nyx, de acuerdo a la mitología griega, son entes mayores o más poderosos que los que nacen del inconsciente colectivo. Aunque todos los grandes “enemigos” de los juegos son conceptos abstractos, los que se relacionan con Nyx en sí tienen una naturaleza más difícil de comprender que los creados por los humanos.

La Muerte, el Sueño, la Discordia, el Destino, entre otros, son conceptos con múltiples interpretaciones y nombres, y nunca parecen ser completamente entendidas por los humanos; donde los Deseos (por escapar de la realidad, por lazos sin dolor, por el fin del sufrimiento), el Bien y el Mal que existe en los humanos es más fácil de - digamos “imaginar”, en el sentido de crear una imagen – porque nosotros mismos los experimentamos en un plano diario.

Es la idea de conceptos _más allá de lo humano_ contra _aquello netamente humano. _

Mientras los dioses y demonios del Inconsciente Colectivo dependen de que esos aspectos de la humanidad existan (siendo que se especifica que existen **mientras** los humanos continúen teniendo sus aspectos en su corazón, y podía llegar a desaparecer si estos aspectos desaparecen), aquellos nacidos de la consciencia de Nyx son casi-completamente independiente de los humanos. Lo único que tomarían de los humanos serían sus nombres y el aspecto con el que se muestran ante estos, pero son completamente capaces de existir sin estos. Probablemente, siguiendo esta idea, fueron conceptos nacidos de la misma Nyx (más claramente, de la parte de la consciencia de Nyx que se reconoce como una ser único y separado de la humanidad).

Y, probablemente, de darse El Fin de la humanidad, todos pasarían a volverse a incorporar a Nyx (la existencia primordial de la que surgieron) antes de que esta continúe con su existencia como devoradora de estrellas.

Como dije previamente, me baso en la idea de seres primordiales prexistentes al estilo de Lovecraft (+ o -). No son malvados, pero tampoco son benevolentes en sí; simplemente existen junto a la humanidad y a veces interactúan con ella.

Lo que suceda de estas interacciones dependen en ultima instancia de los humanos.

Un headcanon mio es que, aunque los humanos no lo sepan, hemos observado números Star Eaters. Especialmente en el momento en que se "alimentan": son algunos de los sistemas de estrellas binarias. (+ les toman eones alimentarse de estrellas).

* * *

Lo segundo en explicar es lugar que ocuparían **Philemon** y **Nyarlathotep**.

Uno pensaría que caen en la segunda categoría que mencione previamente, sin embargo, mi idea es que eso no ocurre exactamente.

Permítanme explicar: si bien ambos representan, específicamente, lo Bueno y lo Malo de la humanidad, uno podría alegar que algo es bueno o malo dependiendo en cómo se lo observe. Actos de bien pueden hacerse con malos motivos y actos de mal pueden tener por detrás buenas intenciones. Así, aunque técnicamente lo bueno y lo malo de la humanidad es palpable para nosotros, son conceptos notoriamente subjetivos hasta el punto de que pueden abstraerse en varios niveles.

Por lo que, a mi parecer, ellos caerían en una tercera categoría: semi-abstracciones de creaciones/aspectos humanos. Lo que les ubicaría, por escala, debajo de Nyx (y quizás de sus hijos e hijas), pero por encima de otros dioses y demonios.

Ellos dejarían de existir al momento que la humanidad despareciera, mientras que los hij@s de Nyx probablemente regresarían a forma uno con ella siendo que nacieron como aspectos separados de su consciencia.

Casi al mismo modo que Metis nació de Aegis sin la necesidad de ser su Sombra, sino un aspecto rechazado de su ser como un todo que creo un _ego_ y, al final de The Answer, puede regresar a ser uno con su creador.

(+: una Youtuber, que se tomó el trabajo de analizar las Arcanas en los juegos de Persona y como se reflejan en los personajes, también realizo un vídeo con una teoría acerca del por qué no hemos visto a Philemon y Nyarlathotep en persona desde P2:EP. Les recomiendo que lo vean, si es que entienden inglés, antes de continuar con este capitulo: **Demons, Deities and the Velvet Room - Lost in Context - Episode 4 (Persona Series Lore &Theory) ** por **Nenilein ).**

* * *

El tercer aspecto serían los **habitantes de la Velvet Room**.

Exactamente _qué son_ es imposible de responder sin más lore de parte de Atlus ( _a lo que viene en ayuda el vídeo recomendado en la sección anterior, pero TL;DR la idea es que Nyarlathotep, al ser derrotado al final de EP, se vio obligado a dividirse en los "Dioses" que vemos a partir de Persona 3 -The Answer para ser exactos- y, como Philemon es su contraparte complementaria, se vio obligado a dividirse tambien, en la mariposa que vemos a lo largo de la serie y en los Velvet Sibilings)._

Hasta donde sabemos trabajan para Igor, cada uno posee una personalidad distintiva, son super poderosos, no son sombras ni demonios o dioses, saben sobre el mundo exterior (aunque su conocimiento parece nacer de libros, como conocimiento de segunda mano), obedecen a Igor hasta cierto punto, pero no están más allá de desafiar sus órdenes o hacer cosas a su espalda (el mejor ejemplo sería Elizabeth, tanto en los juegos como en el Drama CD) y se consideran entre sí una familia.

Siendo que Elizabeth es capaz de transportar y derrotar a Erebus, utilizando a Thanatos, es implicado que ellos son más poderosos que las emociones/deseos negativos de la humanidad, los cuales son mucho más fuertes que cualquier sombra. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, en cuanto a poder, parecen estar por debajo de Igor (una marioneta traída a la vida por el mismo Philemon) y ni siquiera se acercan al Maestro de su Maestro.

Dentro de todo es sabido que su papel es representar el _anima y animus_ de cada protagonista a partir de Persona 3 en adelante.

Según Wikipedia:

  * **Ánima** significa en latín [_alma_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alma); en la [psicología analítica](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psicolog%C3%ADa_anal%C3%ADtica) de [Carl Gustav Jung](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_Jung) alude a «las imágenes arquetípicas de lo eterno femenino en el inconsciente de un hombre, que forman un vínculo entre la consciencia del yo y el [inconsciente colectivo](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inconsciente_colectivo), abriendo potencialmente una vía hacia el [sí-mismo](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%AD-mismo)»



  * **Ánimus** significa en latín, [_espíritu_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esp%C3%ADritu); en la [psicología analítica](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psicolog%C3%ADa_anal%C3%ADtica) de [Carl Gustav Jung](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_Jung) alude a «las imágenes arquetípicas de lo eterno masculino en el inconsciente de una mujer, que forman un vínculo entre la consciencia del yo y el [inconsciente colectivo](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inconsciente_colectivo) abriendo potencialmente una vía hacia el [sí-mismo](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%AD-mismo)»



Siguiendo estas ideas es que se explica el hecho de que cada protagonista tiene su respectivo asistente de sexo y personalidad básicamente opuesta a la suya: donde Makoto es más cerrado y callado, Elizabeth es super expresiva y algo habladora; Minako es más bien energética y directa, donde Theodore es un caballero bastante inocente; Yu es notablemente sociable y cálido en sus interacciones, donde Margaret es recatada en sus palabras y algo fría e imponente, etc _._

Aunque el hecho de que la habitación en si no se encuentra atada a la progresión del tiempo cronológico, siendo que es capaz de ser usada al mismo tiempo en dos tiempos diferentes (2009 y 2016), complica esta aserción a menos que ellos hayan sido asignados a sus respectivos Invitados de acuerdo con sus personalidades y no siendo creados para ellos en específico. (Al menos dentro del Universo, siendo que ATLUS obviamente los creo dependiendo de cómo podría llegar a ser el protagonista desarrollado en la perspectiva del gameplay).

* * *

Resumiendo:

En cuanto a jerarquía, surgiría algo así:

  1. Nyx, como ser preexistente a la humanidad o Great One. Con sus hij@s, u aspectos separados, siendo ideas abstractas.
  2. Philemon y Nyarlathotep, como semi-abstracciones de ideas humanas.
  3. Igor y los habitantes de la Velvet Room, como creaciones de otros seres (Philemon).
  4. Los Dioses o demonios creados por las emociones colectivas de la humanidad, o creadas dentro del inconsciente colectivo.
  5. Las Sombras y, por defecto, las Personas.
  6. La Humanidad en sí, como pilar para la existencia de los cuatro (y medio, quizás) puntos anteriores.



Pero esto es simplemente lo que YO entiendo con respecto a la serie de Persona y los temas de los que surgen los personajes. Es completamente subjetiva y es únicamente para aclarar lo que he de publicar en este Fandom de aquí en adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kusumi Mariko, es el nombre elegido por Marie en el epilogo de Golden.
> 
> *Voy con el nombre en inglés en lugar de Kuma, pero su nombre seria Theodore Kumada: Teddy para no confundir.
> 
> *Kaguya es la persona que se desbloquea al finalizar el Social Link de Marie y se vuelve su Persona en Persona 4: Ultimax.
> 
> El siguiente capitulo es más bien una explicación de que entiendo por Dioses y tipos de Dioses en Persona. Si no quieren leerlo no lo hagan.


End file.
